


Like g-girls we wish would notice us...

by The_Heartsmith



Series: Dear Evan Cutesen [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Misunderstandings, So when Evan is busy talking about how they were such good friends, They think Evan and Connor are together because, okay so, stuttering and sweating, the murphy family SUSPECTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heartsmith/pseuds/The_Heartsmith
Summary: The Murphy family believes Evan to be Connor's boyfriend instead of his friend.This is pretty much a crack-fic.





	Like g-girls we wish would notice us...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is in a short easy-to-read format bc it's a gift for my dyslexic friendo.
> 
> Hope y'all will enjoy!

"There was nothing that we couldn't discuss, like," Evan glanced at Zoe, wiping his sweaty palms at his pants, "g-girls we wish would notice us but uh... Never did."  
  
Cynthia made a choking sound, her eyes widening as she stared at Evan's obviously nervous demeanor. Evan froze, brown eyes blown wide in panic as Connor's mother stood up and carefully walked towards him, her face the image of compassion and grief.

_Shit shit shit_ , he thought, _she knows, she figured it out somehow, she's going to yell at me and hate me and kick me out of her house and-_

Cynthia's hand placed upon his shoulder made him snap out of his thoughts, and when she smiled kindly at him he blinked in confusion.  
  
"It's okay, Evan." she said, her words carefully placed at her tongue, "I understand if you want to keep it a secret. But the entire family knew about Connor, and we knew that maybe he had a secret partner somewhere... There's no need to lie. It's okay. We won't... We won't judge you."

Evan blinked rapidly, not believing what he'd just heard. Secret partner? Knew about... Oh, wait! Oh no, that wasn't how this was supposed to go! No no no!  
  
To his horror, he felt his cheeks grow hot in shame as tears filled his eyes. Cynthia smiled, her own eyes filling with tears as well as she dragged his stiff body into a hug. Larry stood off to the side, swapping confused looks with his daughter. What in the fresh hell?

"We'll get through this." she said, gesturing to her husband and daughter to join her in the hug, "It hurts, and it might always hurt, but we're going to get through this."

  


A glowing Connor cackled in the background as a crying Evan Hansen was practically covered with Murphys. 

Oh man, this was going to be so much _fun_!

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is freudiandip, please yell at me in the asks for updates n shit
> 
> pls
> 
> i am lonely


End file.
